


What You Need

by ProjectWRITTEN



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Little smut, Mass Effect 3, Romance, for fun, not a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectWRITTEN/pseuds/ProjectWRITTEN
Summary: Trying to get Shepard to relax is not an easy task....





	What You Need

**What You Need**

  
One of the biggest gripes about being a commander of a military stealth ship was the little to no time to yourself. From one minute to the next there was always one person demanding your attention, asking for your opinion, a question or just simply complaining about some inane problem about the ship or the crew.

In fact, one of the only times Shepard was able to get some so-called peace and quiet was deep into night cycle. Most were asleep and there was little calls or messages to respond to. It was at this late time where Shepard finally felt like she could breathe. It was why nights were so crucial for Shepard’s mentality. She knew it. And her crew knew it too.

The problem was, Shepard was a perfectionist. Everything had to be done before she could rest. Nothing would be left incomplete or left standing. This combined with the stress of war and the constant stream of adrenaline means there was no time Shepard was fully relaxed.

_“You should get some rest, Mordin dying, can’t be easy”_

_“I’ll sleep when I’m dead”_

It was because of this trait that Garrus decided to take it into his own hands to insure Shepard had some measure of rest. Whether she liked it or not.

_“We both know you need a clear head to win this war, besides, I know where you sleep. I’ll come wake you if anything comes up”_

Tonight, was one of those nights. It had taken all the willpower and persuasion to drag Shepard to bed, and despite her retaliations of insisting on completing one more report or doing one more round of the ship, Garrus had succeeded in persuading Shepard to leave the data pad alone and join him to bed for the night.

Since the Omega-4 Relay, the two of them had gotten used to sleep in the same bed, despite the commander’s bed not being built for turians, the two had managed to find a comfortableness which suited them just fine, Garrus laying on his side, a few pillows to prop up his cowl while Shepard nestled beside him. The two lay together in a comfortable silence, Garrus’s warm arms embracing Shepard’s tired form, their legs tangled with one another, Shepard’s head tucked under his chin.

 

It hadn’t even been a few minutes before Shepard’s omni-tool started buzzing again. With a reluctant groan, Shepard began untangling herself from Garrus’s embrace. Just before she left completely, he griped her arm tightly, a silent _don’t, you need sleep_.

“Garrus…” Shepard sighed, she didn’t want to answer it as much as him but a war was on, and she had her duty.

“They can leave a message” Garrus argued.

“It could be urgent”

“You need rest” Shepard just glared a Garrus, a silent _I need to answer that message!_ “Fine! But you can answer it from here” Garrus gestured to the space beside him on the bed, Shepard giving a small nod in response.

She went over to her desk to grab a data-pad and went back to the bed, although instead of simply sitting beside Garrus, he all but dragged atop of his lap, earning a scowl, a playful one, but still a scowl.

“Commander? Commander, are you receiving?” Hackett’s voice echoed from her omni-tool, thankfully it wasn’t a vidcall so she didn’t have to worry about looking unpresentable to the admiral.

“Receiving Admiral” Shepard replied while fiddling with her omni-tool “What’s the situation?”

“Nothing of urgent matter, I wanted to take the opportunity out of hours to check in”

“Oh, ah.. urm ok, yeah, I’m doing well” Shepard looked back at Garrus, who simply had the look of _I told you so!_ “I have been better but I guess that’s expected”

“Of course, this war is taking it’s toll on all of us” Hackett agreed “I see it as my duty therefore to check in on the person leading this war”

“You have 5 seconds to hang up or I’m taking matters into my own hands” Garrus whispered into her ear, his voice filled with mischief, amusement and lust. Shepard couldn’t help the shudder that went down her spine.

“I’m doing fine Admiral, you don’t need to check up on me” Shepard replied

“4” Garrus whispered again in her ear, his hand moving slowly up her leg.

“I know that’s what you say to your crew, but I want you to be honest with me”

“3” Garrus’s hand slid down her stomach, pushing past the waistband of her trousers, settling dangerously close to her sex, he didn’t do anything dramatic, just small little circles with his talons. He knows if Shepard didn’t want this she would have said or stopped him, she trusts him just as much as he trusts her.

_Honestly Hackett, you’ve chosen the worst time to check in on me!_

“I know sir, but honestly there’s no need to check in” Shepard reassured him “And my crew are well aware of my current state” She playfully glared at Garrus, putting emphasis on the word well.

“2” Garrus moved his other hand under her shirt up to her breast, cupping it gently, again not doing anything except for small little circular strokes.

“Of course, it is still remarkable that you are able to keep an open relationship with your crew, many Alliance officers tend to be more closed off around their crew to prevent them from worrying”

_Oh god Hackett please take the hint!_

“That doesn’t stop them from being concerned but like I said….” Shepard started to reply as Garrus cut her off.

“1” _Ah fuck…_

The hand on her breast squeezed as the one near her sex started caressing it . Garrus lowered his head down to her neck, biting down gently. Shepard couldn’t help the gasp that came out of her mouth.

“Commander?” Hackett’s voice echoed from her omni-tool.

_Crap he’s still on the line_

“Nothing sir” Shepard replied, trying to keep herself as composed as possible. Although it wasn’t helping that Garrus was now slowly kissing and licking his way up her neck to her earlobe, gently tugging on it with his teeth.

_Oh god!_

“I’m just multitasking right now” Garrus couldn’t help the chuckle that came out.

“Is that right?” He whispered, “Shall we see just how good you are at it?” With that the talon on her sex started pushing in while the other hand pinched her breast sharply, causing Shepard to bite down on her lips, trying to prevent any sound from coming out.

“Anything of high importance?” Hackett inquired _You could say that…_ Garrus removed his finger from inside her and went back to caressing her, his other hand moving to her other breast, pinching and squeezing. teasing her body into wanting more but not giving it to her.

“Just reports sir” a quick response was all she gave, wanting to focus more on Garrus, who was now relentlessly kissing and biting along her neck and collarbone.

“I see, I take it I caught you at a bad time” _Oh you think!_ Garrus seemed to respond as well by bringing his hand up to tangle in her hair, gently tugging on it so her head was brought back, allowing him access to kiss the underside of her chin.

“Just a little bit sir” Shepard replied, this time barely keeping her composure, she had never been more thankful it wasn’t a vidcall. “If it’s alright, I would prefer to focus on these r-reports” Garrus having bitten down hard on her collarbone halfway through her sentence.

“Very well, I will leave you to it” Hackett replied

“Thank you, sir, and don’t worry, I have all the support from my crew and the alliance” Shepard said, giving a glance to Garrus “I’ll be fine”

She didn’t even bother hearing Hackett’s farewell before she abruptly hung up her omni-tool.

 

“You asshole!” Shepard exclaimed as she turned to face him, her tone was not reflecting her words, full of amusement and mischief.

“No, an arsehole would say I told you so” Garrus retorted as he moved his hands to let her move coming back to cup her face. The two leaned in and shared a proper kiss, wanting to have a more private, intimate moment. Even when they finished they simple touched foreheads, remaining close to one another, although their laughter throughout echoed the playfulness present between the two of them.

“I told you so” Garrus whispered with a smirk, earning him a smack on his arm.

“You are relentless”

“You love it”

Shepard took a hold of his hands and pinned him down to the bed, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Yes, I do”

“Mmm, speaking of relentless, shall continue what we started?” Garrus asked, his eyes shining with humour and need.

“You mean what you started” Shepard retorted “Besides, you wanted me to rest and that particular activity is quite the opposite”

“I suppose” Garrus said before flipping Shepard over so she was pinned beneath him “Or it would tire you out so it gives you no option but to sleep”

“A strong and valid argument” Shepard agreed, her laughter bubbling through her false professional tone, causing the two of them to just fall into laughter.

_I love you, I don’t want this to end._

Garrus lowered to meet her neck, breathing her in like he had done before, though this time holding her close, focusing on her heartbeat.

_I promise you you're all I need, you can drag me through hell if it meant I could hold your hand._

“I love you” Shepard breathed

“I think you mentioned that once or twice before”

“Someone’s asking for another smack”

“Depends on the context and where you intend to do it”

“And I’m the dirty one…”

Garrus brought his head back up, locking eyes with hers.  

“I love you too” This time earning him a quick kiss on his mandible

“I bet I can make you love me more” Shepard replied with a grin, Garrus smirking back.

“Not as much I can make you love me”

 _I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen_  
_So dig two graves cause when you die_  
_I swear I'll be leaving by your side_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one-shot before I start classes again. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it :)


End file.
